


Bro Time

by LuciferMorningstar_BringerOfLight999



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferMorningstar_BringerOfLight999/pseuds/LuciferMorningstar_BringerOfLight999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward sexual moments that happen between best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Time

Me and my best friend Peter are close friends we spend every day of our high school education together,we share all of our secrets with each other except one. I secretly have a huge crush on Danny i have never told Peter this because i can’t ever risk the chance of it ruining our friendship even though it could bring us together.All of the time i have to be careful when ever i talk to him sometimes it makes me mad.One of the things I love about Peter is that I can share everything I want with Peter another thing is love is his sense of humor.Every time I look at him I get a feeling like I'm somewhere else somewhere far away from school.The thing is before i met Peter I hated school, I found it hard to even get dressed in the morning, instead I would wag and just watch gay porn all day and jerk off. But i come to school now because he makes it a happy place for me.

When i had my art project i needed to make a small table out of wood, knowing that Peter's dad is a tradesman i asked to make it at Peter’s place with his dad's tools if i knew then what i do know i probably wouldn't of done that since he coming over slowly turned into a sleep over which i was not wet ready for and felt bad every time i got turned on because i felt mischievous and deceiving. After i finished my table it was sort of late so Peter asked if i wanted to stay over i didn’t want to be rude so i accepted. We watched Rick and Morty, looking back if i could i would never have done because there was a sorta sexual scene in there and because Peter was a teenage boy he had a bit of a boner. I’ll never forget just how tight his pants were i could almost slightly make out the detail of his penis.My mouth started to water and i knew exactly why i was about to jump his bones but i took control over my primal nature and stopped my self i ran to the bathroom and rubbed one out it didn’t take me much more than a minuet even though i usually takes me an hour. 

Me and Peter do Phys Ed every week and when most people are getting changed in the changing rooms which crowded with other boys me and Peter instead go to the library changing rooms which are usually open if you go early and it is private. Me and Peter are getting changed like every other day when suddenly out of nowhere Peter’s underwear come of with his P.E pants he pulls them back up super quickly but by then it's to late I have already got a full erection from seeing his penis.I try my hardest to think of something anything else but it doesn't work the very sight of his thick,juicy penis cause my private area to harden like a rock. Right when I'm about to die on the inside, he somehow doesn't notice I'm really happy i didn't want him to get freaked out.

A week later I accidentally put my hand near Peter's nipple and for a split second actually feel my mind starts to fantasizes hundreds of dirt thoughts about specifically his nipples. Then later in the same class Peter's face moves close to mine I started to form a hard against my trousers and I know that I had to lean away but it was so hard.


End file.
